haileyk327fandomcom-20200215-history
The Bird That Cried Pig
The Bird That Cried Pig is the 25th episode of Angry Birds Toons. Toons.tv Description Chuck is annoyed that Bomb always gets the credit for saving the eggs. So Chuck comes up with a plan to become the hero of the day, but unfortunately it goes terribly wrong! Synopsis Chuck is jealous of Bomb being the hero of the Flock, will he able to be a hero or zero? Plot Bomb and Chuck are chasing the pigs from stealing the Eggs. Chuck corners the pigs and Bomb explodes at the pigs and gets the eggs. The other birds cheer for Bomb and Chuck gets upset about it. Later at sunset, Chuck was thinking that one day he might save the eggs and starts daydreaming. The birds cried in front of the nest, which was empty, and then Chuck appears with the uharmed eggs and he's strangely handsome. The other birds was happy that he saved the eggs, Chuck slide down the hills and lays eggs in the nest. Then he hears Bomb and the Blues, he telling the Blues about he explosion the pigs and Chuck had an idea. Later that evening, while the other birds were asleep, Chuckk hide the Eggs in the bushes so the birds would think that the Eggs are missing. Chuck wakes the other birds and the birds were shocked that the Eggs are gone. The birds looked everywhere to find the eggs, but can't find them. Chuck goes back to the bush where he hide the Eggs and suddenly realizes the Eggs are gone and he saw that the pigs stole it, he worried and swims to the other side just before the boat, he behind a group of pigs, so he activates his headband, beats the pigs and rescue the Eggs. Chuck goes back to the birds, but suddenly trips and the Eggs flies over without the birds noticing it. Then, the Eggs lands on Bomb and the birds thinks that Bomb found the eggs and cheer for him, and Chuck gots jealous. Cast *Chuck *Bomb *The Blues *Red *Matilda *The Eggs *Minion Pigs Trivia *This is the 3rd appearance of Bomb. *This episode title is a reference to the story "The Boy That Cried Wolf". *This is the first time to have as a main character. The second being Clash of Corns. *The font style in the title card is somewhat similar to Sneezy Does It, Hog Roast and Bird Flu. *This is the second episode that Chuck has a megaphone (although it's only on the title card). The first was in the episode Egg Sounds. *This is the sixth episode to have Chuck in the title card (seventh if you count Egg Sounds as one.) even though Chuck's name isn't on the title. *This is the third time that all the first five flock members have an appearance together. The first was Off Duty and the second is Run Chuck Run. *This is the 4th time Matilda cried, as it shown only in imagination and this is the second episode that she had shown no tears when crying. The first was Double Take. *This is the second time the Blues cried. The first was in Slingshot 101, although, it was just Chuck's imagination. *This is the first time Red and Bomb cried as it shown only in Chuck's imagination. *It seems the eggs are unbreakable, since Double Take and Egg's Day Out. *This is the third time Chuck activates his headband, but the band color is red. *This is the first time Bomb explodes in an episode of Angry Birds Toons. *Chuck and the Blues say "Hi" in this episode. *Bomb shows to have a father-like position as the birds, as he is shown playing with the Blues midway through the episode. Error *In Chuck's imagination, when the flock got happy to Chuck that he saved the eggs, the Blues are complete, but when Chuck put the eggs in the nest, one of the Blues disappeared, and two Blues left. Gallery Coming soon